Bleach - The New World
by FinalObserver
Summary: Taking place during the Arrancar arc, the 4 pillars are destroyed. Now the real Karakura town is back, and the citizens are waking up, panicking, and running into hollows that they can't see. Ichigo has to decide: be overwhelmed and defeated or take drastic measures for safety and disregard consequences that will befall him.


Setting:

Aizen, Tosen, Gin, the three Espada and their Fraccion are in the fake Karakura like before, except the pillars are broken. Yumichika, Ikkaku, Shuhei, and Izuru are not dead, but definitely injured and unable to continue in battle. So now the real Karakura is brought back to the human world. Toshiro and the other captains are not making very much progress with their battles due to the fact that they are now concerned about the unconscious humans below, and what effects their powers will have over them. Head Captain is dealing with the Chimera as Ichigo makes his appearance.

Chapter One:

Ichigo, jumping through the tear in the sky, swung towards Aizen with his full strength, not relying on his mask. But it does no visible damage as a light shield emits from the back of the brown-haired shinigami's neck. "That was smart thinking, aiming for the natural blind spot of an opponent", Aizen said, sadistic smile covering his face, "However, unfortunately for you, I have already taken measures to secure that particular spot".

Ichigo, exasperated, leaps backwards as Aizen approaches him, continuing, "But now what are you to do? Your precious town is below us filled with all the people who inhabit it. Are you going to continue to fight and destroy everything around you? That seems quite counterproductive considering how much effort you've put into protecting them". Flinching at his words, Ichigo looked around, taking in what his eyes could. And is if right on cue, Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro appeared, carrying some other classmates, yelling Ichigo's name. Quickly taking in their appearance, he turned his attention back to Aizen, feeling relieved over the fact that they seemed to be unharmed. He watched as Aizen seemed to be considering what to say when he finally spoke up, "A distraction, that won't do".

Ichigo's eyes went wide at the statement, immediately flash stepping in front of his classmates below. What he didn't expect was to find Aizen still standing high in the sky, now looking down at the boy. With a quick wave of his hand, Ichigo and everyone else found themselves staring at an incredibly large tear in the sky.

A small boy dressed in white was stepped out, followed by a very large, monster-like hollow. And with no warning, a wretched scream tore from the small boy's mouth making everyone cringe. With that, small riffs opened up everywhere allowing hollows of all sizes and strengths to flow out, all while Menos Grande's' were pouring out from underneath the huge hollow in the center.

Immediately Ichigo went to action, slicing any hollow that went near him, his friends, or any unconscious being on the street. But just as soon, he found himself being overwhelmed by sheer numbers alone. Upon seeing this, some of the captains moved to assist him. Their opponents, the Espada and Fraccion, had other ideas when they intercepted all of them, keeping them at bay and leaving Ichigo all alone.

Ichigo was about to pull down his mask for the extra speed boost despite the danger it brought, when Shinji and the rest of the Vizards appeared before him. Smirking, the blonde tilted his head back to face Ichigo asking "You guys seem to be having trouble. Don't mind if we step in do ya?" With those words, they all flash-stepped away, leaving Ichigo still processing their sudden arrival. Now glancing around, he could see that all the captains, vice-captains, even Yamamato, had their hands full with the opponents they were facing. Even at this point, Ichigo could understand that they were severely outnumbered, and the situation wasn't going to get better any time soon thanks to the never ending stream of hollows. He was becoming frantic at the realization that he wouldn't be able to protect everyone on the ground. And to top it off, they were starting to wake up. Though it shouldn't be happening, Ichigo assumed it was the influence of all the clashing spirits above the rooftops.

To his left, he saw the Toshiro fall from the sky followed by a massive wave threatening to slam into the town below. Ichigo was torn, he didn't know whether to go stop the tidal wave or stay and continue killing off all the hollows that would everyone given the chance. But before he had the time to decide, he caught a glimpse of orange and purple speed towards the wave, dissipating it with a large flash of light. As heavy raindrops fell, he found himself sighing in relief as he turned to face the hoard of hollows again, not as surprised this time when a new character appeared.

The cry of Benehime was clear and distinguished amongst the hollows bellows, and the evaporating crowd gave Ichigo enough time to turn and thank the man properly. What he had not expected was that his father would be standing beside Urahara. In shinigami robes. Ichigo was so shocked, he almost didn't see the spider-like hollow approach him from behind, only catching glimpse of it as Isshin took care of it using what Ichigo could only figure to be flash-step. Now that his father was so much closer, he noticed the captain's haori wrapped around his left arm. He figured his face must have frozen in his state of shock because Isshin spoke up saying, "I know you're, surprised, and I don't blame you, but I couldn't-" "Dad" Ichigo started, composing himself, "Whatever you need to explain, we can wait. When you're ready and when we have time". Taking another swing of Zangetsu, dealing with a large crowd of hollows effectively, Isshin smiled, proud of his son and his maturity.

Urahara, jumping out of nowhere and taking care of a few hollows in the process , started yelling, "Kurosaki-kun! My favorite student~" "Ah shut-up! What's going on Urahara? Where are all these hollows coming from?!"Ichigo yelled back. Suddenly becoming serious, Urahara calmly replied, "They're coming through the rifts, lured by the call of that small arrancar in center there". "Then let's get rid of it!" Ichigo called, ready to jump to action when Urahara speaks up again, "Wait Kurosaki! Yamamato has been trying with no success of passing Aizen! Let him deal with it and try not making it harder by getting in his way!" Ichigo, looking back and forth between the huge rip and Urahara, gave into the man's logic, "Whatever! All we have to do is kill all these hollows until gramps gets though? Fine by me!" And with that, Ichigo took off, swinging left and right.

A quick glance and nod from the shop-keeper was all that Isshin needed to understand that some sort of protection took form at his home for the young twins. Knowing this, he went to go find and finish his own collection of hollows threatening to harm the now semi-awakened residents.

As time continued, moving slow for everyone caught in battle, Kisuke knew everything was getting out of hand. Just glancing at the others, he knew they were getting tired fast, and with only more hollows appearing, their chances of winning were getting slimmer. Especially now considering almost everyone in town was already awake, panicking, and running everywhere as the fires and explosions erupted above and around them. But the real problem lied with the people's inability to see spiritual figures. With this handicap, some of the residents were running straight towards a hollow, forcing one the fighters to make a reckless move to interfere.

This was definitely getting out of hand.

With the sudden drop in spirit-pressure, almost everyone turned to see Soi-Fon fall, and the older, skeleton looking Espada disintegrate. Knowing Yoruichi would be at her side in a moment, Kisuke turned his attention back to his fight along with the rest of the captains knowing this was neither the time nor place to mourn or be distracted. Even for the falling of a comrade. Ichigo, however, was definitely distracted, and completely vulnerable to the hollow that came up from behind him and bit onto his left shoulder. "Shit! Shit-shit-shit-shit-"continuing to curse, Ichigo sliced the hollow into two knowing the situation couldn't get any worse. From what he could see, not only he, but every single captain, including the old gramps, was struggling. The vice-captains were longer to be seen, and more hollows kept coming, dropping out of the sky like rain. And the worst out of all it, was that neither he, nor anyone else could go all out because of the potential harm could befall the living humans running around on the streets.

Urahara watched as Juushiro went to block debris from crushing a human child, getting shot behind by a western looking Espada. Following, a loud scream came from Shunsui and Urahara knew enough was enough. He had to deal with all the weak spirited humans some way. And with that thought, he took off towards Ichigo.

Finding the orange headed teen was extremely easy due to the ever-leaking spiritual pressure and vibrant hair color. When he reached him, Kisuke quickly set up a temporary barrier that would attract hollows towards them, diverting their attention from the weak humans, while simultaneously blocking them from reaching the two soul reapers on the inside. Urahara knew he had limited time to explain his plan, so as Ichigo started screaming to let them go, Urahara started, "Listen Kurosaki, we're at a severe disadvantage with the blind humans". "No shit" Ichigo retorted. Urahara, now looking into him in the face with his serious expression answered, "Just listen. Remember when we had you gain your own powers through encroachment? Well the binding spell Tessai put on you at the end was meant to prevent you from rampaging as a hollow, but it also had a second, more permanent purpose". "What do you mean?" Taken aback, Ichigo waited for Urahara to continue. "Ah, put simply, those, let's call them pins, were suppressing your spirit pressure, and well, I didn't remove one from you when you snapped out of it. Instead, I pushed it into your core, blocking an unknown amount of your power inside". Ichigo stopped moving entirely, just staring at Urahara as his rage was growing. Startling the man, Ichigo started screaming at him, "What?! Are you fucking kidding me?! You mean I had more power and I was just training for nothing?! I could have protected more people! I could have stopped Aizen the first time! I could – ""Faced much more consequence. Even I do not know how much excess spirit you possess. Imagine how much more influence you would have had on your friends spirits, the amount of hollows you would have attracted!" Ichigo stared at him blankly, taking in what he said, letting his anger fade. A large crack appeared to their right and Urahara sped up, "So basically, I'm going to pull the last pin out and let the rest of your spiritual energy flow free. Hopefully it'll be large enough to cover Karakura, affecting the other humans enough to at least see an outline of the hollows around. This way they can at least run away from the danger, and not towards". Ichigo nodded, not fully understanding but knowing whatever the process was, it was going to help everyone, and that was enough for him.

"Okay Urahara, do it". With that, the shop-keeper moved behind Ichigo, lowering the boy's shihakusho exposing the skin. Placing his left hand on Ichigo's shoulder for leverage, he position his right, hovering it left of the boy's spine, speaking just above a whisper, "Whatever you do, don't move". And with that, he plunged his fingers in past the skin, and slowly removed the gray pin.

Ichigo was seeing white. Pain blinding his vision as a scream tore from his throat. And he kept screaming, not able to hold in his voice as he experienced the tearing of his very soul. And after what felt like an eternity, the pin came out with a small pop, allowing Ichigo to fall silently to his knees.

And for a brief moment, Kisuke thought it wouldn't work because everything became quiet. No spirit pressure was being emitted from the boy who still sat on his knees. And in that very same moment, a shock-wave exploded. Kisuke was sent straight for the ground, the barrier shattered, all hollows within and out of sight dissolved, humans fell to the ground unconscious once more, and every member of the Gotei-13, Vizards, Espadas, including Gin, Tosen, and even Aizen fell to their hands and knees. All of them gasping for air under the immense spirit pressure pressing down on them. Kisuke lay on his back, no hope for even trying to take a breath, watched as Ichigo slowly raised his head. The pressure suddenly exploded, shaking the very Earth this time. And soon as it had appeared, it disappeared. Slowly, everyone got up, off the ground and, ignoring their opponent, turned to face the young human hybrid, which was now in his feet.

Kisuke, after taking some much needed breaths, scanned the boy, taking in his new features. Ichigo standing with his top bare, standing sideways to the shop-keeper, exposing his four black striped tattoos, all originating from the center of his chest. Two were running over his shoulders, following though all the way down his back, while the other two went up each side of his neck, stopping in point just past his jaw and before his cheekbone. His hair had elongated a darker shade of orange taking place with few visible strands of black peeking out here and there. But the most prominently changed feature was the boy's eyes. They were no longer the warm, chocolate brown but rather a golden yellow, appearing to swim in a sea of black.

Ichigo stood there, no emotion on his face as he slowly closed his eyes and raised his right hand. Holding it level to the ground, the wind picked up, spiraling around his figure. And with no warning, red and blue tendrils of light came sprouting out of the Earth. The light was appearing everywhere, not being limited to the immediate space around Ichigo, but spreading to areas far beyond what anyone could see, even to the people standing stories high in the sky. And once again, as quickly as it had come, the light disappeared, but not before burning parts of Aizen and his party leaving them in a state of shock and pain.

With that, Ichigo fell to the ground, eyes still closed, but now unconscious. Kisuke was immediately at his side, making sure the boy still breathed. Checking and confirming, he watched the crowd above for any sudden movements, but all of them were at a standstill due to the shock brought by the teenager. Looking over them, Kisuke could see that the enemy was now in a far worse condition than before. Aizen, stepping forward with no hint of malice in his movements, facing towards the boy spoke, "Some, unexpected things have happened and we're changing plans". Turning towards his Espada he spoke sternly, "Fall back to Las Noches and wait for further orders". With the command in place all the Espada, one by one, made their way to through their own gargantua. Gin, Tosen, and Aizen turning to do the same were stopped when Kensei voiced everyone's thoughts, "Where the hell do you think you're going?" But despite the remark, nobody, including Kensei himself, made any visible movement to intercept the ex-captain's retreat. They just stood there and watched as the 2 ex-captains made their way through, leaving Aizen to speak one last time before stepping in to the black void, "These events do not only set us back. It would be wise to assess your situation in this world before you coming barging in to Hueco Mundo".

With the closing of the gargantua, some captains went to aid those who had fallen or been injured in the fight, while some stood where they were, frozen.

Some of the Vizards made their way over to where Ichigo laid unconscious, joined by Isshin, Yoruichi, and Yamamato. "What the hell was that Kisuke? What did you do to my boy" Isshin began, keeping his voice as calm as his temperament would allow him. "Yes, please do enlighten us as to what has just transpired with the ryoka-boy" the captain-commander added, sealing Ryujin Jakka back to its wooden state. "Aha! Well you see the plan was to release Ichigo's remaining spiritual pressure and letting it affect the humans enough to see hollows a little bit. You know, so they take cover rather than running around and into danger, ha-ha~" Urahara said, pulling his hat down, covering his eyes and emotions as another spoke, "Well that felt like a hell of a lot more than a 'little' spirit pressure leak!" Shinji yelled. Hachi interrupted before the blonde could continue, "Indeed, the concentration of his spirit was strong enough to resonate with the Earth itself. I fear it may have affected the humans more than what was initially intended". "It did" Urahara said, still hiding his eyes, "I believe that when the people awake, not only will in Karakura, but in the immediate surrounding area, or perhaps ever farther, may now have strong enough spirits to clearly see hollows as well as shinigami".

Okay Done~

R&R Please! As well as constructive criticism, I realize my grammar is terrible, but I thought the story was worth it!


End file.
